Why So Random? Accords
|date = February 10, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101567 |termin = May 3, 2011 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The Why So Random? Accords was a ProtectoRIte Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Gotham signed on February 10, 2011 and announced on Februray 19, 2011. It was upgraded to the Why So Random? Accords II: Arkham City Rises on May 3, 2011. Treaty text Article Arkham - Preamble Ladies and Gentlemen! You've read about it in the papers! Now witness, before your very eyes, that most rare and tragic of nature's mistakes! I give you: the average man. Physically unremarkable, it instead possesses a deformed set of values. Notice the hideously bloated sense of humanity's importance. Also note the club-footed social conscience and the withered optimism. It's certainly not for the squeamish, is it? Most repulsive of all, are its frail and useless notions of order and sanity. If too much weight is placed upon them... they snap. How does it live, I hear you ask? How does this poor pathetic specimen survive in today's harsh and irrational environment? I'm afraid the sad answer is, "Not very well". Faced with the inescapable fact that human existence is mad, random, and pointless, one in eight of them crack up and go stark slavering buggo! Who can blame them? In a world as psychotic as this... any other response would be crazy! The Random Insanity Alliance (hereby referred to as RIA) and Gotham hereby agree to the following protectoRIte pact, in the interest of growth and fostering a friendship between the two entities. Article Blackgate - Protection How does one protect an entire city? By making sure the shadow he casts is long and wide...so that its reach can embrace--or engulf--all that walk here. So that every man, woman and child in the city of Gotham can feel its touch. If you are good, the shadow's wings are a welcome, protective blanket. If you are bad, you know its touch as a black splinter of fear. As long as this agreement is in effect, the RIA will provide complete protection from aggression to Gotham. If Gotham specifically requests RIA refrain from intervening, RIA will abide by Gotham's wishes. Should RIA become involved in a conflict, Gotham is not under obligation to become involved, but retains the option of doing so. Furthermore, RIA and Gotham are encouraged to do tech deals with each other. Gotham also agrees to support RIA's maroon team senator. Article Narrows - Aggression Enough madness? Enough? And how do you measure madness? For the duration of this treaty, Gotham agrees to notify RIA of any aggressive wars they partake in 48 hours beforehand, in order to allow RIA to re-assess the treaty's status if deemed necessary. Article D: Florida - Why So Serious? Sanity's overrated. Insanity's so much more fun. Article Wayne - Dissolution Parting is such sweet sorrow, dearest. Still, you can't say we didn't show you a good time. Enjoy yourself out there... in the asylum. Just don't forget -- if it ever gets too tough... there's always a place for you here. The treaty will remain in place for as long as deemed necessary. Either party may cancel this treaty when they wish, but must notify the other signatory 48 hours prior to publicly announcing the cancellation. During those 48 hours, the treaty is still considered in effect. Upon the public posting of dissolution, the treaty is void. Signed, All things are possible here and I am what madness has made me. Whole. And complete, and free at last... For the Random Insanity Alliance, *~Shadow, Nightwing *~Delta1212, Alfred *~Thunder Strike, Catwomen *~im317, Gordon *~Shadow Slayer, Robin *~Agent Lemon, Batgirl For Gotham, *~Gar, Mayor *~Heinrich, Police Chief *~Wilfried, Treasurer *~Diabloz, City Manager External Links *Announcement *Upgrade Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance